$\log_{5}25 = {?}$
Explanation: If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $25$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $5$ , the base of the logarithm. $25$ can be expressed as $5\times5$ $25$ can be expressed as $5^2$ $5^2=25$, so $\log_{5}25=2$.